Wolves in Sheep's Clothing
by BlackRoseRaven109
Summary: A Star Fleet outpost on an alien planet falls under attack to raiders. One of its survivors, a young human-alien woman, falls to the mercy of her disguised captors and the star fleet officer, Captain Pike. As Pike pieces together the chaotic puzzle, he learns there's more than what's being told. Occurs 4 years before Star Trek:2009. Will be a 2 parter. Rated T for strong violence.
1. 1 - Infiltration

**A Star Fleet out post on an alien planet falls under attack to raiders. One of its survivors, a young human-alien woman, falls to the mercy of her disguised captors and the star fleet officer, Captain Pike. As Pike pieces together the chaotic puzzle, he learns there's more than what's being told. Occurs 4 years before Star Trek: 2009. Will be a 2 parter.**

***To help me build on the characters Captain Pike and Commander Spock, I used information collected from a wiki. I blended some of the information I gathered from The Original Series to build on the Star Trek: 2009 character back stories.**

***I also used inspiration from the last part of Katy Perry's E.T. music video for some of the other character's human-alien hybrid facial appearance.**

* * *

**1 - Infiltration**

Everything was quiet. Many corridors throughout a Federation Star Fleet out post were empty, save for those primarily located near the center of the compound. Inside the out post's central command stood her Commander, weary eyed but ever vigilant to the responsibilities of his position. Commander Dion Benjamin, a tall and lean man in his mid 50s, was of African American decent. He was broad shouldered with a square jaw to match the rest of his pronounced facial features and piercing, but warm dark brown eyes. He stood before a row of consoles where several uniformed Star Fleet officers sat, working.

A woman, lieutenant in rank, pressed her finger tips to hear ear piece and nodded to herself. She turned to glance over her shoulder to the commanding figure. "Commander Benjamin, I just got word from the _Gallant's_ supply transport. They're nearing our position, now, and requesting permission to dock."

Benjamin nodded once in acknowledgment. "Permission granted. Thank you, Lt. Adams."

The woman relayed the message and ended the communication to resume the rest of her queued duties.

* * *

The lights of the force field shielded outpost grew brighter and bigger the closer the transport got. The pilot, a woman with short red hair and in her early thirties, spoke. "Idiots. They have no idea what's about to hit them."

Seated behind the pilot was an older man and adorned in heavy leather clothing. "Now, now, Amalyn. Let's not get too ahead of ourselves. Just bring us in nice and slow. I'll go inform the rest of the men." The man rose to his feet and left the bridge to descend a set of stairs to where a cargo bay opened up. Along the walls were metal crates secured to pallets by nets as a group of armed men wearing Star Fleet uniforms stood in a group, conversing. "Listen up, gents" the obvious older of the men began. "Stick to the plan. No explosions and nothing to draw too much attention to ourselves upon arrival. Got it?" The men nodded. "Good. Now get into position."

* * *

The doors to the out post's launch bay opened, revealing three station assigned shuttles. The cargo transport carefully maneuvered its way into the bay and landed shy of where a docking chief stood, giving hand motions. The cargo transport landed, kicking up a light layer of dust into the air in the process. The engines shut off and its back hatch hiss as it opened and lowered to the ground.

The docking chief gave a friendly smile to the uniformed crew. "Welcome to our humble abode. Glad you could-" but his words were cut off as phaser fire hit him squarely in the chest. To the ground he limply fell, his lifeless eyes staring off into the distance.

The person who shot him was a muscular, bald man wearing a scowl. "Yeah, whatever."

Amalyn emerged behind him, appalled. "Oh come on, now, Den'shir, you heard the captain!"

The man, Den'shir, shrugged. "He said no loud explosions or anything that would draw attention to us. That sap was the only person in here!" He stared at the woman glaring at him. "Don't look me like that, Amalyn!"

"The captain also said to stick to the plan." Grumbling, she waved a hand in the air for another to assist her as they picked up the body and carried him back into the cargo hold of the transport.

Den'shir stepped off the cargo ramp and nodded to himself. "Alright, fellas, let's get this party started!"

* * *

Asleep inside their room was a young woman in her mid twenties, face partially buried beneath her covers. Her head was full of raven black hair streaked with copper highlights that fanned around her tanned, alien face. Running parallel to her brow and fading upwards to her hairline were small, dark, elongated spots. Beneath her brows, filling her eye lids and stretching to her temples were lighter colored spots. Slightly darker spots originated from her lower temples and faded down to her cheek bones.

On her wall above her bed was a display of two sabre styled swords crossed over each other on a wooden mount. Several bead crafted tribal decorations added color and personality to the other wise drab room. What appeared to be a type of dream catcher hung off a bed post by its leather ties as black and brown stripped feathers dangled beneath it. Sitting on a nightstand beside the bed was a picture of her and Commander Benjamin arm and arm with one another.

As peaceful as the bedroom environment appeared, it wasn't, for its occupant tossed about in their bed restlessly. The young woman grumbled and jerked awake, amethyst eyes wide in fright. She had just had a nightmare and because of, was awoken by it. She panted for breath and upon realizing what had happened, plopped back down on the bed. "Computer" she spoke, "What time is it?" But there was no answer. "Computer?" Still no answer. "That's odd."

She got up and stretched, popping her neck in the process. Wincing at the brief sharp pain, she grabbed a tan, floor length leather trench coat draped over the end of her bed and tossed it on. Flicking her hair out from beneath it's collar she ventured out of the room, barefoot, and into the cool of the hallway.

Through the corridors she strode until she found herself emerging into the central command. Her still sleepy gaze met the Commander's and she weakly smiled. Benjamin returned the gesture, but with a hint of confusion in his wrinkled brow. "Vina... what are you doing awake? Its a bit early for you isn't it?"

The humanoid alien woman shrugged. "I had a nightmare, Dad. Which brings me to why I'm here, anyway. What's going on with the station's computer?"

The commander shrugged. "I don't know. Everything just went down here about 5 minutes ago."

"Solar flare? You know this happened last time we had a flare."

Benjamin huffed a laugh. "I remember all too well. Everything was down for several hours."

Vina glanced around at the consoles, their black screens lifeless. "Hmm. Want me to take a look at-" _BOOM!_ A loud explosion rocked through the compound as the lights flickered in response to. "What the-"

"Someone tell me what the hell that was!" Another explosion, this one closer, killed the lights. The people instinctively ducked as dust and bits of plaster from the ceiling showered down on them. "Stay here!"

"No" Vina barked, grabbing her father's arm. "Let me. You stay here."

The commander pointed to three other people nearby, one of them being Lt. Adams. The other two were an ensign no older than the young alien woman and another man being 10 years older. "Lt Mathews" the commander began, staring the dirty blonde haired Lt in his blue eyes. "You keep an eye out on my little girl."

"Yes, sir" Mathews nodded and briskly followed the woman down the hall.


	2. 2 - The Siege

**2- The Siege**

Emergency power had kicked on, washing everything in a subdued blue light. By now, other personnel had woken up and were just as panicked as to what was going on. Some were covered in dust, some sporting bloody injuries, while others wore both. One resident was still pulling a shirt over his head whilst frantically looking down the corresponding corridor. He spotted Vina and company coming in his direction.

He breathed out in relief and started jogging towards them. "Vina! Lt. Adams! What's going on?"

"Your guess is as good as mine, Ensign," answered Adams. The group rounded a corner and proceeded down a hallway. At the opposite nd were two other uniformed officers armed with phaser rifles.

Adams was confused as she questioned her companions. "Who are they? I don't recognize them."

Mathews shrugged. "No idea. Could be from the cargo transport."

They were almost at upon the two strangers now.

"Identify yourselves!" Adams barked.

One of the strangers lifted his phaser, firing a burst at the ensign.

A sharp yelp escaped him before he fell to the ground, dead. Vina shrieked in horror, Mathews pushing her aside to shield her. Adams fired at one attacker and the second lieutenant fired at the other.

"My swords," Vina choked out. "We're under attack... I need my swords!"

She turned and took off running down the hallway, Mathews hesitating to follow.

Adams motioned with her head. "Go, Lieutenant. Stay with her." She looked to the third lieutenant. "You're with me. Keep your eyes open. We need to get to the armory. Set your phaser to stun. If you don't recognize someone, don't hesitate to shoot them." The other man nodded in understanding and followed Adams.

Vina kept running in the direction of her quarters as Mathews tried to keep up. "Damn it, Vina, slow down!"

"How about you keep up?"

They were on the last stretch with the personnel living quarters just ahead. The two people stopped in their tracks when they fell under fire from someone behind them. Mathews grabbed Vina and forcefully lead her down a hallway shy of where she wanted to be. The lieutenant fired back and was able to see there being only one attacker, whom took cover behind a corner.

Vina sighed out. "We're almost there, Toby. I just need to get to the next hallway." Blood curdling screams echoed throughout the chaotic hallways from someone being killed. "Cover me."

"What? Are you nuts?" The lieutenant looked to the woman. "They'll shoot you before you can even make-" Vina didn't wait around to hear his next words. "Hey, wait!"

He could see brilliant flashes of phaser fire race before his face in pursuit of Vina. Acting on impulse, Mathews leaned into the corridor and shot the attacker. He knew he had hit the attacker for the sound of the person grunting in pain told him so. Whether or not the wound was grievous was something else. Taking the brief moment to make a run for it, he went after his friend.

The hallway housing many living units had been subject to one of the explosions that had rocked the outpost. The middle to the end of the corridor had collapsed into a heap of rubble, allowing the outside to be visible. Smoke from smoldering debris made it a difficult to see, but that didn't stop Mathews from trying to re-locate Vina.

"Vina" he called out. Vina, where-"

"Shh!" The woman reached out from behind a section of fallen ceiling to pull the man behind it. "We're not alone."

Too late. They had been discovered. Mathews dropped to one knee to fire back, but was struck in the shoulder.

The form of Den'shir emerged through the smoke, him calling out, "Eight!" He looked back over his shoulder to see Amalyn emerging from over a room's wall, two sabre swords in her hands. "Hey, where did you find those?"

The woman leapt onto a pile of rubble not far from the wall section and scrambled down it. "In there. Pretty nice blades. They're mine, now!" She cocked a brow and grinned. Her eyes shifted to a partially visible form coming towards the man through the smoke. "Watch out!" She shoulder checked the man out of the way and slashed a sword at the approaching figure.

Vina dropped to her knees to duck the attack and swung a leg out to knock the other woman off her feet. Amalyn fell to the ground, her grip faltering on one of the swords, as Den'shir took to her defence. He kicked at the trench coated, alien woman and sent her flying a couple feet into a nearby wall. He was about to about to kick her again, but Vina was ready for it. She grabbed his foot with her hands and reared up, driving one of her own feet into his groin. Den'shir groaned, Vina jumping to her feet while forcing the man off his by pulling on his leg. It was her turn to kick him - this time in the face.

She was about to retrieve one of her swords on the ground until she was stopped. Amalyn swung a sword at Vina, striking the alien's forearm. To Amalyn's suprise, it didn't hurt the opposing woman.

Vina sneered. "Thick leather arm bands do it every time. I was raised a warrior and taught to always be prepared for the unknown." She rolled her arm away from the blade and grabbed her opponent's armed hand to seize the sword. Both women fought against the other, punches and kicks thrown while sword blades slashed at the air.

Laying not far from their feet was Den'shir, him finally coming to. He rose to his feet, just in time to see Amalyn's headless body hit the rubble pebbled ground. He yelled out in rage, "NO!"

Vina stood, stance firm, and glared at the intruder. She flexed her grip on both on her weapons and lowered her gaze.

Den'shir growled, "You've done it now."

That was when she sensed it.

Sensed him.

Someone dangerous and very near to where she was.

She was able to turn around just in time to meet the raider's captain in the eyes before everything went black. A sharp whack to the back of the head from Den'shir laid her out cold.


	3. 3 - As Below, So Above

**3 - As Below, So Above**

A dance of chaotic torpedo fire exchanged between the two star ships lit up the atmosphere. One of the ships was a Federation one and the other, a ship half its size and belonging to the raiders. Barely legible between charred panels on the Federation ship's hull was its name, _Gallant_.

Its helmsmen, sporting a gash above his left eye and smoke splotching his face, announced, "Sir, we can't take much more of this! Shields have failed and our engines gone." He turned to look at the captain. "We're sitting ducks."

The captain, a grey haired man looking much older than he appeared, frowned. "Keep sending out an emergency message! Someone has to be out there." The _Gallant_ rattled at taking another weapons hit, everyone on the bridge bracing themselves.

* * *

Light years away was, in fact, another Federation star ship. Nearby sunlight from a planet's sun highlighted the hull, bold lettering of _Olympus_ standing out in contrast to the white panels. She was a sight to be seen amongst the stars. On the bridge, the communication's officer had one hand on her ear piece while another worked her console.

She announced, "Captain Pike, I'm picking up an emergency transmission from the _USS Gallant_."

The addressed man shifted anxiously in his char. "Put it through."

A static filled audio transmission filled the quiet bridge. "Th-s-_Ga-ient._ We-re-der att-k."

Captain Pike had a hand to his tense lips, eyes unblinking and staring off in trying to concentrate on the broken message. "We need to do something."

Standing behind him and off to the side was his first officer, who was Vulcan in descent. "Captain, we do not know what adversary we would be encountering, nor do we know how many of."

"We can't just sit here, Spock. We have to do something. Ensign Harrison, open a hailing frequency."

The communications ensign nodded at the order. "Frequency opened, sir."

"Star ship _Gallant_, this is Captain Pike of the Federation star ship, _Olympus._ Do you copy?"

Seconds drug on torturously before a response came. "We hear-u-_mpus_. Th-s-C-tain Mikel. It-ood to know we-not alo-out he-. We-re surpr-ttacked-raiders. Th-drop-of warp-ri-n-top of-."

Pike's eyes rolled towards Spock, him continuing. "Raiders." The captain's jaw clenched in nervousness. He loudly called to the other ship, "How many are there?"

"Jus-t-one" came a response.

"Send us your coordinates. We'll be there as fast as we can."

"Copy th-."

The transmission was abruptly ended, Pike looking to the communications Ensign in panic. She frowned and shook her head. "The transmission was ended on their end, Captain."

"The coordinates?"

The woman was facing her console, again, and scrolling her fingers across the monitor. "Sending to navigations."

Pike focused his attention on the lieutenant at the helm. "Well?"

A nod of the head came from the lieutenant. "I have the coordinates, sir. They're in orbit above the planet Talaur."

"Lay in a course and get us there, Lieutenant. Maximum warp."

Another nod came from the helmsman. "Course made, sir."

Without hesitation, Pike ordered, "Punch it" and the navigation officer did so, the ship disappearing in the warp's flash.

* * *

Vina's eyes fluttered open, her vision initially blurry. She tried to sit up, but a head splitting pain sent her back to the comforting warmth embracing her. Through the ringing in her ears, she heard her father's distant sounding voice. "Easy, there."

The alien woman brought a hand to her eyes and rubbing them, grumbling. "What's going on?"

A heavy foot belonging to the raider's captain stopped shy of where her head was laying on the ground next to where her father was sitting. "Are you the one who killed my girl?"

Vina winced at remembering what she could of the events leading up to now. "I regret nothing." The captain kicked at the woman, causing her to coil up in the fetal position. "Coward" she wheezed out.

Mathews, pressing a hand into his raw wound, bellowed out, "Leave her alone!"

Den'shir took aim and shot a uniformed man, killing him. He scoffed. "Next shot just might be for you."

"What do you want" Benjamin questioned. His dark, beady gaze was still as ever penetrating despite one of his eyes being slightly swollen and bruised. His lower lip was split and dried blood caked beneath his broken nose.

The raider captain laughed in amusement. "Your base has something I want and well, your crew was just in my way."

Mathews scowled. "What, in all this planet, does this base have that you could possibly want?"

"A data chip pertaining to this quadrant's security grid. You see, this entire solar system is a mine of minerals just waiting to be harvested." He held up one of the sabre style swords and admired it in the dim blue lighting of the emergency power. "As long as the grid is active, I can't do my job. And I pride myself in _never_ leaving a job undone." He sneered at Benjamin. "So...where's that data chip, hmm?"

The commander shook his head. "I'll never tell you anything."

Slowly, the raider captain lowered to the floored commander's level to better stare him in the eye. "Either you tell me where those chips are, or I start killing your people...one at a time." His eyes momentarily darted to where the alien woman laid, a hand over her throbbing head. "Starting with your daughter." He grabbed her by her raven and copper hair and harshly drug her across the floor. Vina yelped in pain and grabbed at the hand tangled in her hair. "After all, she killed my girl. Eye for an eye. Isn't that how it goes, Commander?" In the raider's other than was the sword, still, him bringing the blade to the young woman's neck. "Now, how about that chip?"


	4. 4 - Eye For An Eye

**4 - Eye For An Eye**

"Wait" Mathews choked out. "Don't hurt her!"

Den'shir squared his eyes down on the wounded lieutenant. "Give us a reason."

His blue eyes sunk when meeting the woman's amethyst ones as she shook her head. "I know where the chip is."

Vina yelled out, "No, Toby! Don't tell them!"

Ignoring the pleading cries of his friend, the man continued. "It's over there." He pointed a bloody finger to a wall console. "There's a panel at the lower right. Pop it off and the outpost's chips are inside. The one you're looking for is on the third row, eighth one over from the left."

The raider's captain gave a nod of his head to one of his men standing near the wall's location. Acknowledging the order, the man shouldered his phaser rifle and knelt down to remove the panel. A series of translucent, green glowing chips stared back at the sinister smiling raider. He ran a finger down to the third row and counted eight chips over. Coming across the one he wanted, he extracted it and handed it to his captain.

"Excellent" the man sneered. He threw the alien woman to the floor and held up the chip for the outpost's commander to see. "Now that I don't need you..." The captain dropped the chip into a pocket of his coat in exchange for a phaser he had taken from one of the station's personnel strapped to his hip. He armed it to full, aiming it at the commander and fired, hitting him in the chest.

"_DAD!_" Vina scrambled to her father and cradled him against her chest.

He forced a hand away from his bloody wound and grabbed her by the face to draw her closer to him. Their faces were inches apart as her wide eyes never blinked from her father's. In those few moments, something important was exchanged. A moment that drew tears to the horrified eyes of the woman. Benjamin's hand lifelessly slipped from her face and into her lap.

She blinked in disbelief. He was gone. She could sense his life slip from him as his last thoughts faded away into blackness. Tears broke past the levees of her eye lids and she choked out a sob, unable to move. All she could think about was her father's last thoughts. Damn being a telepath, even if a low scale one. She couldn't forget what her father had both told and shown her. Her glossy eyes rolled in their sockets to look up at the raiders' captain.

He just smirked at her grievance. "Eye for an eye." His gaze shifted around to the remaining Star Fleet officers at his mercy. He looked to Adams and then over to Vina, nodding to himself. "The women will be kept as slaves. As far as the men...kill them."

"Wait" Mathews barked out. "I helped you."

The raider captain tapped the blade of a sword, he still had in his hand, against his cheek in thought. "Fine. Spare the snitch. Kill the rest." As he walked away, he could hear the alien woman screaming in protest.

* * *

The _Olympus_ dropped out of warp shy of the coordinates relayed to them. Pike's steel blue eyes instantly fell on the ravaged hull of the _Gallant_ and then over to the equally so raider ship. It wouldn't take much to bring it down, given its already questionable status. "Fire everything" he said. "Bring those bastards down."

"Aye, aye" answered the weapon's technician.

Moments later, a series of torpedoes bridged the emptiness of space between the _Olympus_ and the raider ship. By the time the raiders had a chance to react to the star ship dropping out of warp, it was too late. It exploding filled the bridge's front screen, leaving the newly arrived captain satisfied and wearing a smile that reflected as much.

But there was still more to be done. "Status on the _Gallant_?"

A life signs scan was performed and a response given. "Very minimal life signs, Captain."

"Beam them aboard immediately. Inform Sick Bay all available hands must report in. There's going to be a lot of people in need of medical attention."

"Yes, sir" came another response.

Pike lowered his head in sadness, a fist clinched on the arm rest of his chair. Spock saw this. "We were extremely fortunate, Captain. Things could've occurred differently."

"Tell that to the crew of the _Gallant_," Pike growled back.

"Sir" came the alarmed voice of the weapons technician. "I'm picking up another ship in the area." He looked to the captain. "Its a transport." The captain's brow wrinkled in question.

* * *

Den'shir stared out at the debris field of what used to be the raider's star ship. In its place was another Federation ship. "Captain!"

The beckoned man stormed up the stairs and up to the bridge. "What now?"

Den'shir's pointing towards the outside answered the other man's question. "Those sons of bitches destroyed _my ship!_"

"What now?"

"Plan B. That's what." He spun on a heel and went back down the stairs to the cargo hold. "Change of plans. Looks like another star ship is in the area. Our home...family...friends... dead." A mutual exchange of angry words were tossed between the remaining raiders, some still in Star Fleet uniforms while others were still in their traditional, rugged clothing. The survivors of the out post were tied up and lined against a wall where two armed raiders stood over them. "Here's the plan, so listen up!" His gaze fell on Mathews. "Looks like its time to work for your being spared, _Lieutenant._"

"Only on one condition" Mathews bit back. "Spare the girl." His attention momentarily shifted to where Vina sat, tied up with her hands behind her back. "Do whatever you want with the others, but her...If you spare her I'll do whatever you want."

"Aww how sweet" the captain sarcastically laughed out. "A man in love, fighting for his girlfriend. Touching." He nodded. "Deal, but if you screw this up, your girlfriend goes bye, bye."

"You won't have to worry about that."


	5. 5 - Not As It Seems

**5 - Not As It Seems**

"Captain" began the _Olympus's_ communications ensign. "The transport is hailing us."

"On screen" chimed the troubled Pike. A moment later, the front screen's stars and planet filled view was replaced with the face of a Star Fleet lieutenant with blue eyes and dirty blonde hair. "I'm Captain Christopher Pike of the _Olympus. _To whom am I speaking?"

"Lieutenant Tobias Mathews, sir, from the Talauri outpost." Mathews forced out a rather convincing smile.

"Mind explaining to me what happened, Lt?"

"Surprise attack. They had hijacked a scheduled cargo transport from the _Gallant_ and used it to infiltrate the outpost. Almost everyone was killed in the attack, sir. Just a few of us remain."

Spock's shifting where he stood drew a light flicker of acknowledgement from Pike. "And what of the raiders?"

"The remaining raiders have been detained for questioning. We have them tied up and an armed guard standing over them." Standing off to his side and out of the view screen's reach was the raider captain holding a phaser set to full, it aimed at Mathews. "May I request permission to come aboard, sir?"

"Captain" Spock cut in. "A word?"

Pike slimmed his eyes down on the other person's face filling the bridge's screen. "One moment, Lt." The screen went black for a moment while the captain looked to his first officer. "Something wrong, Commander?"

"Sir, with all due respect, I do not feel it wise to allow them onboard. There is a great probability the..._Lieutenant's_ story...is a ruse."

"Explain."

"He appears very much on edge. His eyes were shifting in his explaining and his tone of voice does not match that of someone being honest."

Pike stared at his first officer in mixed thoughts. "Spock, their base was just attacked. Besides, I know that kid. He used to be assigned, here, before requesting reassignment. He might be obnoxious, from time to time, but he lacks a backbone to try anything over on someone. And he's a horrible liar."

"Which is why I'm concerned with the validation of his story."

"Put the lieutenant back on screen" the captain ordered. A second later, Mathews' face filled the bridge's front screen. "Proceed to dock."

Mathews nodded in appreciation. "Thank you, Captain" and the transmission was ended. He buried his face in his trembling hands. "Done."

"Good work...Toby" the raider captain stated, patting his shoulder. "Now, get us in that ship and work your magic or else."

"Just a suggestion..." The captain paused in his going back down the stairs. "The alien girl, Vina... she's a type of telepath. She's not very strong, but at close range can prove a threat. Not to mention the chance of her spilling everything." An arching brow of the captain urged him to continue. "Blind fold her and use something...anything... to put over her mouth to keep her from talking. Might as well do the same to Lt Adams to prevent her from talking, too. I can explain things to the others on the ship."

"Good thinking, kid." The captain disappeared down the stairs to join Den'shir standing over Adams and Vina. "Bind the women. Blind fold the alien. The snitch says she's a telepath."

"I can do that." Den'shir handed his weapon to a nearby fellow raider and started looking around for something to use as a blind fold as well as something to use to bind the woman's mouth.

But Vina wasn't having it. As soon as his back was turned, she kicked at the armed guard's leg, breaking it. He fell to the ground, yelling in pain. Vina quickly slid her hands under her legs, so they were now in front of her, and reached for the gun. She kept eye contact with the captain while picking up the phaser rifle and aiming it at him. In a burst of brilliant fire, the raider was brought to his knees.

One shot to the head ended him, Adams calling out, "Watch out!"

Vina barely ducked Den'shir swinging a lead pipe at her and blocked it with her leather armored forearms. Despite the thick leather bracers, it still wasn't enough to cushion the blow. She wasn't about to let it stop her, though, and continue to fight off her attacker. While they fought, the wounded raider tightly clutching his broken leg fought with a phaser holstered at his side. Adams took a note from Vina's past actions and too slid her hands under her to position them in front of her.

"Hey" she called out, grabbing the man and jerking his head with enough force to break his neck. That didn't set well with Den'shir. He tried to make his way over to the woman, only to find himself delayed in will by Vina's constant apprehending him.

On the bridge, Mathews could hear the commotion and greatly feared how this would backfire on him. He was almost to the docking bay of the _Olympus_ and began to sweat in nervousness. Still, he kept his mind focused on navigating the cargo transport.

* * *

Pike and Spock stepped out of the turbo lift, the two of them greeted by the requested security entourage waiting for them at the docking bays. The captain began. "I don't know what to expect when that ship lands and its doors open, gentlemen, but be ready for anything."

Simultaneous "Yes, sir" came from the four security officers.

Steadily, the cargo transport landed near where the docking chief stood. Though everything appeared in order on the outside, inside was a different story. Den'shir gave a hard kick to Vina's chest, sending her back a couple feet and rolling across the ground. Adams charged at the man, who quickly spun around and slammed a hand into her throat, crushing it. The lieutenant fell to the floor, desperately gasping for air.

Vina leapt to her feet screaming, "No" as she ran to her friend's aide. "No, no, no, no, no! Come on, Adams, stay with me!" Gasps was all she got in return. Tears swelled in her eyes. "Please, don't give up!"

The cargo bay doors opened revealing the _Olympus's_ security officers armed with phaser's drawn. They had been after hearing the prominent yelling. Vina's amethyst eyes jerked up to see the four men rushing towards her. Den'shir, phased rifle pointed at her, spoke. "The prisoners got loose and tried to commandeer the transport. They made a real mess of things."

Mathews flew down the stairs and into the cargo bay to see Vina, a bloody throwing blade in her hand and Adams in her lap. She was almost dead, now, due to suffocation from a crushed larynx. Fearing the alien about to talk, he grabbed his phaser and set it to stun.

He stated to himself, "I'm sorry, Vina" and fired.

The shot hit the woman in the side, followed by Den'shir slamming the butt of his rifle against her head to knock her out. Pike approached the armed, uniformed man wearing a Lieutenant Commander's rank. "Lt Cmdr," the captain called out. "How in the hell did your prisoners get loose?" His steel blue eyes quickly fell on Adam's. "Where's that medic?!"

Den'shir knelt down to try and provide aide, the fading woman's tear filled eyes horrified at the man. "Shh, easy now, Adams." When he smiled, there was an evil glint in his eye. "It'll be alright."


	6. 6 - Something Amiss

**6 - Something Amiss**

Almost four hours later, reports had been made by what appeared to be the remaining Star Fleet personnel from the outpost. Because of everything still needing to be done, Pike was unable to log the reports in the ship's computer. So that would have to wait. His Sick Bay staff was currently being over worked by tending to the many varying degrees of injured survivors from the _Gallant_ as well as the currently stable conditioned Lieutenant Adams. Two away teams had been sent down to the planet surface of Talaur to shift through the ruins for possible survivors. So far, no reports were made of any.

Pike wasn't quite prepared for the day's demands, as everything had literally happened at once. He ran his hands over his face only to try and massage his temples afterwards in hopes of curving a growing headache. His mind fell on the sole surviving raider currently detained in his ship's brig. She was questionable, in nature, given her obvious split racial parentage. Never had he seen or heard of an alien species as proud and strict to pure blood lines as the Talauren ever allowing a half breed in their mix. She couldn't have been excepted. Which would explain her being a mercenary and raider.

Her people obviously had ousted her from any tribe so in retaliation, she chose the life she had. Pike sighed. According to Lt Mathews, she was highly dangerous and observed to be a skilled fighter. Keeping her under tight restraints was preferred, given her breaking out of what she had been placed in and wreaking havoc as she had. His stress worn eyes fell on the twin sabre styled swords native to Talauren warriors settled on the end of his desk. How was it, an ostracized half breed had come across a set of warrior's blades? The answer was obvious. She was a raider, of course, and whatever raiders wanted, they killed for.

Pike hailed the Sick Bay. "Status report on the wounded?"

A woman's distraught voice answered. "Nurse Campbell, speaking. We can't tend to all of them fast enough, Captain. I've already witnessed three little ones passing. Their injuries were just too much, sir. There was nothing anyone could do."

The captain's head hung lower at the saddening news. "I understand. Just do what you can." The transmission was ended with Sick Bay only for another to be opened to security. "What's the status of the detained?"

A black man, tall and in his early thirties, answered. "She's not going anywhere, Captain. We got her under lock and key." His dark gaze examined every scraped and bruised feature of the woman, fervently struggling against her bonds. Her tan leather trench coat had been removed and was currently draped over a chair. Laying on a consol not far from the chair were several small throwing knives ranging in different sizes.

Vina's wrists and hands were bound and secured to a thick restraining belt at her waist and her ankles shackled together. She was still without shoes, given her lack of retrieving any prior to attack on the outpost. Around her eyes was a blind fold and covering her mouth was a type of mask prohibiting any type of speech. All that could made out were muffles and the occasional scream.

At least that was good news for the captain, versus the almost expected negative. "Good" Pike stated. "Keep me posted." A third transmission was opened, this one to his first officer leading one of the away teams, which was due back shortly. He could always wait and get Spock's report, then, but Pike was trying to get an update from all around. "Pike to Spock."

A quick response came through. "This is Spock. Yes, Captain?"

"How are things looking at the outpost?"

The Vulcan stood over a row of slain Star Fleet officers, responding. "So far, the casualty count is at 16 from throughout the compound. I have assigned the two away teams to split up into 2 and search the different sections. What should we do with the deceased?"

"I'll have them brought onboard the _Olympus_. I'm not leaving anyone behind, dead or alive." Pike's voice reflected the heavy sadness burning in his chest.

"Understood. I will keep you informed should anyone find anything of significant importance."

"Copy that. Pike out." After the transmission was ended, he debated on whether or not to relay everything to the admiral in charge of that particular quadrant, or not.

He needed to, given the dire situation of everything, but was already emotionally drained. Sighing, he made up his mind. As a Federation Star Fleet captain, he had an obligation. Minutes later, the face of a groggy man in his early 60s appeared on Pike's monitor within his ready room.

The admiral studied the captain with heavy, green eyes. "I take it this isn't a good morning, how are you today conversation..."

Pike shook his head. "Sadly, no it isn't. My apologies for disturbing you at this hour, Admiral Naylor, but there's been a bit of a situation. The star ship _Gallant_ has fallen as has much of her crew both Star Fleet and civilian. My medical staff has been doing everything in their ability to save who they can, but the numbers of the fallen keep racking up."

Naylor frowned. "What happened? Do you know?"

"Yes, sir, we do. Raiders surprise attacked the _Gallant_. Meanwhile, a cargo transport carrying supplies to the Talauri outpost was hijacked by raiders and the base infiltrated. At the moment, the death count on the planet surface is 16."

"Benny..."

"Pardon?"

"Commander Dion Benjamin...Benny. A real good friend of mine...He was in charge of the out post. Did he make it?"

Pike shook his head. "I'm afraid not. A Lieutenant Mathews gave me his report on everything that happened, his witnessing Commander Benjamin's passing away a part of it. A raider shot him close range in the chest."

"What about his daughter...Vina? Please tell me she made it."

The captain opened his mouth to answer, but closed it and furrowed his brow in confusion. "I wasn't aware he had a daughter. No one of the surviving outpost personnel made mention of her."

"Really? That's a complete surprise! Hell, Lt Mathews has only had an infatuation with her for the past 3 or 4 years! He of all people should've been the first to mention her!" The admiral nervously shifted in his seat. "Maybe she was overlooked. You said there were outpost survivors. Was a woman amongst them? She'd be young, in her mid twenties. You can't miss her. She's half human, half Talauren! The reason why Benny lost his captaincy. He blatantly disregarded direct orders and the Prime Directive. He landed himself in a heap of trouble with the natives. Took a lot of negotiations for the tribal chieftains to pardon him." Everything inside the captain overturned in a gut wrenching sickness. All the color washing from his face could be seen through the monitor to Naylor. "Chris... is something wrong? Good heavens you look ill!"

"The girl...the Commander's daughter...she wouldn't happen to be a skilled combatant, would she?" Pike reached for one of the swords and held it up for the admiral to see. "Having swords something like this?"

Naylor's once sleep deprived eyes became as wide as saucers. "Yes, yes that's one of her swords! She'd been training with a tribal elder on how to fight for some time, now! How did you come across it?"

"Because she was one of the raiders apprehended in the outpost attack. She's currently being held in my ship's brig."

"No! Not Vina! She was always...well not always...but she was _usually_ a very gentle soul and very supportive of the Federation. And she was responsible for raiding the outpost?" Naylor shook his head in disbelief. "Something is amiss onboard your ship, Captain, and I suggest you take an inquiry into it."

"So it seems" Pike stated in a heavy sigh, his eyes studying the blade reflecting his ready room's light.


	7. 7 - Interrogations for Clarification

**7 - Interrogations For Clarification**

Spock was seated in the captain's chair on the ship's bridge when he had been summoned to the captain's ready room. Into the room he strode, hands folded behind his back and his expression passive as usual. "You requested to see me, Captain?"

"Yes, I did." Pike spun his desk's monitor around for his first officer to see. "It seems we have a bit of a situation, Mr. Spock. Take a look at the personnel listing to the Talauri outpost. It seems Lt. Cmdr Dennis Shear is an unknown individual." Dark eyes of the Vulcan locked onto the edgy blue ones of the captain. "And that 'raider' currently being detained in the brig?" The man's fingers sailed over his consol's key pad to bring up the profile of the person in question. "Her name is Vina Benjamin. She's the outpost commander's daughter. She's been living at the outpost for the past 6 years and she's a not a raider, Spock, she's a victim."

The first officer arched a brow. "Are you certain she was not a part of the raiders infiltrating the outpost?"

Pike shrugged. "Can't say for sure. Maybe she's a part of this and maybe she isn't. I find it odd, though, her name wasn't mentioned by any of the personnel I can confirm. Like Lt. Tobias Mathews, for example." He brought up the profile of the mentioned officer. "According to Admiral Naylor, Mathews has a bit of a romantic interest in our prisoner. If that's so, then why wasn't she mentioned in the reports? Especially seeing how she's been living at the outpost for the past several years..."

Spock titled his head in thought. "I believe it best we pay the detained a visit."

"My thoughts exactly." The captain smiled in scheming.

* * *

Minutes later, Pike and Spock were standing before the force field protected containment cell. Steel blue eyes of the captain examined every questionable feature of the shackled and blind folded prisoner, huddled in a corner. Her wrists were red and swollen from fighting against her bonds as her ankles looked much the same way. The skin around the mouthpiece shined red as well from trying to force it off in some way. Pike took a step closer to the brig's containment field and crossed his arms over his chest in thought.

Her breathing was heavy, which suggested she was drained from her unrewarding struggles. The captain began. "Despite what I was initially told after your immediate detainment, something tells me there's more than what was being said. Or not said, in another matter." He watched the woman twist against the wrist cuffs. "Such as the apparent obviousness of you knowing what I'm saying, despite being told numerous times you wouldn't. You do, in fact, know what I am saying, correct?" The woman gave no nod yes or a shake of the head for no, but instead yelled behind the muffling of the lower face mask.

Spock spoke up, his words directed to his commanding officer. "Captain, I am not sure she will cooperate with the questioning."

Pike nodded. "So it would seem." He continued to watch the detainee and furrowed his brow, speaking to her. "How about you make this easier on the both of us by cooperating, okay?" The struggling slowed down, leaving the woman even more out of breath. "Good. First things first. I'm Captain Pike and right now, you're on my ship. Meaning, I have jurisdiction over what happens to you. You answer to me. Not anyone from the outpost...but me. Got that?" The woman gave a single nod of her head. "Next issue...is your name Vina Benjamin?" Another single nod.

Pike slowly released a breath of anticipation. To be quite honest with himself, he wasn't sure where to go with the issue should she prove to be innocent. Keeping the admiral's word forward in his mind, he still had his concerns. He implicitly trusted the admiral, but knew there was a percent chance the alien woman wasn't all she appeared to be.

The determined man continued. "I read your information file. Because of your being a telepath, low in skill or not, I'm keeping the blind fold on for now. On the other hand, I need answers." He clenched his jaw in frustration, deep in debate on whether or not to follow through with his next action. "So...I'm having the mouth cover removed, for the time being. Cut out of line and its going right back on. Understood?" Vina nodded. The captain nodded once to a nearby guard. "Open the brig." Pike turned his attention to a second guard, a black man, nearby. " The second she tries anything, shoot her."

Disagreeing with the order, the baffled commander turned his attention to the other man. "Captain, might I point out that-"

"Not now, Spock" Pike cut in. The brig containment field dissipated, allowing both the captain and two, armed security guards to enter.

The second security guard flexed his grip around his phaser and questioned. "Sir, should I set to stun?"

A scowl crept across the captain's features. "I'll leave that decision to you" the captain answered back, unremorsefully. "Should something...unfortunate happen..." he paused, tilting his head, "Well, I'm sure we can find a reason to justify the means." The guard nodded and made adjustments to his weapon, the phaser arming causing the woman tense up.

Putting aside the stern tone of voice of the man, she could sense a presence about him that was more sympathetic than harmful. She had felt this before from other people and knew, that despite the vocal facade of being a hard ass, a reasonable person lie beneath. Focusing on the man's presence even more allowed Vina to get a better idea of the man. If only he'd get closer to her, she'd be able to read more about him through his radiating emotions. She anxiously awaited for something to happen. Moments later, she was hauled off the floor and sat down on the small cot located against the wall where she had been huddled.

Pike announced, "I'm giving you five minutes to tell me what I want to hear. Better make it good." He slimmed his gaze down on the woman. The security guard unbuckled the lower face mask and the mouth piece removed.

Before another word could be spoken by the captain, Vina cut him off. "I don't know what those men have told you, but they are _not_ Star Fleet officers. Toby Mathews might be an officer in the files, but he lost all credibility in being a Star Fleet officer. He sold me out and betrayed those of us that survived the base's assault. He's in on this, Captain, and can not be trusted!" As she continued about her spiel, Pike was left standing speechless. His jaw hung open, as though frozen in preparation for a carefully planned choice of words, and his expression contorted in bewilderment. After the woman had her say, she was left breathless and swallowing what she could to moisten her dry mouth. "Can you please let me out of these damned restraints, now?"

Spock stepped forward for his own interrogation. "To what proof do you have to offer in validating what you have told us?"

Vina was completely taken back. "_What_? Is there something wrong with you? _Did you not hear what I just said?_"

"I heard everything perfectly well. But to believe it is another matter in its self unless proof can be offered."

"I don't have any proof" Vina cried out.

"Then your attempt in tricking us to believe you has failed."

Pike forced back his growing irritation at the entirety of the situation for sake of professionalism towards those present. "Mr. Spock, I can take it from here."

Taking the comment as a subtle order, the Vulcan quietly took a step back to allow the captain to resume his own questioning. The restrained woman continued. "Just because I don't have any proof doesn't mean there isn't any un-accessible to your medical staff."

The captain slimmed his steel blue eyes down on the Talauri. "How so? What are you talking about?"

"Blood tests, Captain. Taking samples of their blood will validate everything I told you...About how some of them aren't really officers..."

Pike didn't need blood tests done to know who was and wasn't an officer. "The fact, alone, that there isn't a Lieutenant Commander Dennis Shear in the Federation system gives some type of validation to what's been said."

"Den'shir" Vina cut in. "His name is Den'shir and he's a raider. He was second in command until I shot the captain."

The Star Fleet captain deeply inhaled a breath to calm his stampeding nerves. "Thank you for your cooperation. I've heard all I need to hear." He nodded to the security officer. "Return the mouth piece." In his striding out of the brig, he chose to ignore the tangents slowly being muffled away from the woman. He had more important matters to attend to. At his heels was Spock, the captain speaking. "Inform all of security of the situation. We need to take action against these bastards before things get worse."

"Yes, sir" the first officer answered and spun on a heel to go in the opposite direction of the captain.


	8. 8 - A Continuous Mess

**8 - A Continuous Mess**

Tobias Mathews sat in _Olympus's_ lounge and rolled his drink's empty glass between his hands on the table top. Something wasn't right. Or maybe that was because he was overly paranoid given the state of everything. He traded in his nervously looking around at the other lounge occupants to gaze out at the stars, instead. Using the port window faintly reflecting the events behind him, he did his best to keep an eye on things that way.

Coming into the lounge was the still uniformed Den'shir looking his usual disgruntled self. It took a moment of visually searching the many faces before finding his desired target. "Great" Mathews sighed to himself.

Guess that's what he got for being in an openly public place. The only other place he could think of going would be his temporary quarters, but even then he wouldn't be completely hidden. Something told him the raider had checked there first, prior to coming here. The bald man, trying to continue a show of face in hopes of further avoiding suspicion, politely excused himself past a couple chatting patrons. Despite his efforts in trying to be polite, they still came off pushy, garnering him scowls behind his back. As if he really cared, either way.

Den'shir took it upon himself to join the lieutenant and smirked. "Making yourself an easy target for prying eyes, aren't you?"

Mathews drummed his fingers against his glass. "Hiding only shows I have something to hide. By wandering about and making myself seen, it makes me look less suspicious."

"Uh huh." The raider pulled at the neck of his uniform. "How do you people wear these things? They're uncomfortable and ride up in all the wrong places."

"Yeah, well, that's because you're wearing an uniform a couple sizes too small. Uniforms are tailored to the wearer."

Den'shir gave a couple corner eyed gawks at people looking his way. "Why do I get the feeling they're onto us?"

The Lt gave a few nonchalant examinations of the spacious lounge, himself. "I thought it was just me."

Seated at the bar were two security officers appearing as though in a humorous conversation with one another over a series of drinks. In a false laughing fit, one of the officers, having nearly groomed black hair, questioned the other. "Think we should tell the captain?"

The second man, a slightly more stockier man, slyly retrieved his communicator and flipped it open. He slouched forward in his seat and rested his head on the bar top to hide his true motives.

* * *

Pike cradled his face in his hand from where he sat in his captain's chair. He was exhausted. No sense in trying to sleep. So far, it had been almost 36 hours since his questionable guests had arrived to his ship. Security was on high alert as reports of their positions stayed on a continuous relay. It was because of these reports that he had given up on sleeping. No sooner would he nod off then another report come in, thus forcing his mind back awake.

His heavy steel blue eyes were trying hard to fight nodding off, but with no success. Not intending to, the captain briefly fell asleep. A chirping at his communicator shook him awake and he fumbled with the device. "This is the captain. Go."

"Hendricks, here, sir. A target of interest just entered the lounge. He's with Lt Mathews and both people seem a bit edgy. Should we approach?"

"No" Pike answered, massaging the bridge of his nose. "Keep an eye on them. I'll be there in a minute to do my own observing. Pike out." And with that, he flipped the device closed. He really needed to get some sleep at one point or else this headache would keep getting worse. He stood up, calling out, "Helm, you have the bridge."

Into the turbo lift he went, grumbling his desired location to the computer and heavily sighed. He should just throw anyone in question into the brig and deal with them all in the morning. Wait, it was already morning. Wasn't it? He'd completely lost track of time, now. Maybe it was the afternoon. Oh, damn it all to hell.

The door slid open in a hiss and he strode out, turning down the corridor that lead to the lounge's double doors. They both opened upon his nearing them and he went in, choosing to take a seat at the bar rather than immediately address the situation. He ordered a drink and waited, eyes meeting the upright sitting security officer. His partner was still slouched over with his head resting on his arms. Just play it cool.

Mathews saw the captain and went rigid where he sat. "Damn. The captain's here. Now what?"

Den'shir lounged back in his seat with his focus centered on the threatening person. "If he tries anything, its his funeral."

Another series of chimes at Pike's communicator disrupted his attempting to enjoy his drink. He sighed, drink and hand, and reached for the offensive device. "Pike. Go."

A gentle sounding woman's voice answered back. "Its nurse Campbell, sir. You asked to be informed when Lt Adams came to, sir. Well, she's awake."

"On my way." Pike tipped up the glass, finished the drink in a gulp and briskly left the lounge. So much for observing the two suspects. A passing glance at the two aware security officers at the bar let the captain know they'd keep an eye on things.

* * *

Adams took a shaky breath in and just as shaky, exhaled it. Her body ached all over and her throat most of all. She looked up to the star ship captain with pupil dilated eyes. Her voice was raspy and barely audible as she tried to explain things to the captain. Slowly she gave her report much to her nurse's disapproval over the stress it was causing to her healing throat. Forty five minutes later, Pike was heading to his ready room.

A few commands to the computer later, Admiral Naylor was staring back through the desk's monitor. "Anything new to report, Captain?"

"Looks like your girl, the Talauren, seems to be proving more and more innocent. Lieutenant Adams from the outpost recently woke up and managed to give me her report to the best of her ability."

A smile stretched across the admiral's features, enhancing the wrinkles under his eyes. "I told you Vina was innocent. She might be a bit of a pain in butt at times, but she isn't a saboteur."

Pike rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah...Now my question is, what do we do with the perpetrators? I'm more in lines with tossing them in the airlock and launching them into a sun, but I know you wouldn't quite go with that idea."

"We need them for questioning, Chris. Take them down the best you can and _without_ casualties."

"To them or my crew? Because I can't guarantee one of them not coming out of this with a broken jaw..."

"Chris..."

"Fine" the captain groaned. "What about the girl? Do I set her loose?"

Naylor sat quietly for a moment, thinking. "Not until the others are detained. I don't want them going after her."

"Ah." Pike's steely gaze slimmed down on the other man's image. "What's this girl mean to you, anyway?"

"Pardon?"

"Every time I relay a message to you about the status of things, here, you always seem so concerned about her."

"She's my God daughter." That explained everything to the captain and his expression morphing into understanding was evident to the admiral. "By the way, the data chip containing pertinent information of that sector's defense grid...Do you know what happened to it? That information can not fall into the hands of the raiders."

"I wasn't aware there was one to be concerned about. No one has said anything to me."

"Either they have it and are not saying anything, or its still at the outpost. If that's the case then you need to recover it. That is, if another group of raiders hasn't already done so themselves."

More unsettling news to add to the weight bearing down on the captain's shoulders. "I'll check in with the away team to see if its still at the outpost. If nor, then I'll ask the girl. Maybe she knows something. If not her then Adams. Last resort, I shake down the two suspects, which I _will_ be using force for." Naylor nodded in understanding. "Let's just hope this goes easier than it sounds."


	9. 9 - Failing Power

**9 - Failing Power**

Vina laid on the rather lumpy cot provided in the brig cell and grumbled. She was a bit uncomfortable due to her lack of mobility in the restraints. Not to mention, the headache she was getting from the confounded muzzle like mouth cover she was being forced to wear. No matter how she tried to lay on her head, the leather straps and buckles were just too damned uncomfortable.

Her mental complaining was broken by the sound of the brig's containment field disabling. The voice of the ship's captain filled her ears, next. "A data chip containing important files is missing. I had one of my away team members check where the chip should've been at the outpost. Nothing." Pike, not waiting for a security officer to assist him should he need it, unfastened the buckles to the mouth piece. "Now talk. Where is it? Do the raiders have it?"

Vina was shaken at the intense emotions she was sensing from the all too close man. So much anger and sadness. "Its still at the outpost."

"The slot is should've been in is empty so no, its not there. Try again." Anger. Thinning patience. The captain was only becoming more frustrated.

The woman did her best to not let her own frustration get the best of her. "My father swapped out the chips before the raiders breached the central command's doors. Before he died, he showed me everything I needed to know using my telepathy skills via extreme contact. My abilities might be small, but all I need is close proximity on top of both eye and physical contact to do more."

A load of stress lifted off the captain at hearing the news. "Where are they, then? Tell me so I can relay the information to my away team."

"It's not that easy, Captain. My father took advantage of the emergency power to add in a type of kill switch. If the chip is removed out of order from the others, all information on that chip is wiped out." The woman huffed out a laugh behind a frail smile. "Quite the smart man, he was."

"The order the chips need to be removed in, then. What is it?" Desperation. Like a child wanting his favorite kite out of a tree. Vina could sympathize with him.

"Let me go and I'll show you."

"_Tell_ me."

"Damn it, Captain, I've been nothing but cooperative during all this! I'm not a raider! I didn't kill any Star Fleet officers!" Her voice was trembling on the verge of sobs.

Pike frowned and pressed his lips together in heavy regret. "I know."

"Then let me go. Please."

The captain glanced back over his shoulder to study the security officer, Hendricks, studying him in equal question. With a nod of the commanding officer's head, Hendricks understood and proceeded into the brig cell. Vina felt herself be freed and she grabbed at her swollen wrists, red from chaffing against the cuffs. The blind fold was lifted, causing the woman to recoil against the sudden burst of light filling her otherwise dark attuned vision.

Pike calmly stated, "Lights, dim" and the computer did as ordered.

The bright lights of the brig became darker and more favorable to the woman. Slowly, she opened her lightly crusted and watery eyes. She wiped at them, removing the hours worth of crust that had dried over her lashes.

Once cleared, her lids fluttered open to reveal her amethyst eyes. Vina tried to focus on the blurry figures standing shy of her. Because of the blind fold being tied so tightly around her eyes for so long, her vision had become slightly impaired.

As often as the captain had stared at the woman's profile picture, he knew her eyes were of a light shade of purple. But he wasn't expecting them to be as brilliant as they were. He found himself a bit surprised and even distracted by them.

"Well" Pike questioned, disliking the evident injuries on her wrists and mild scratches on her cheeks from the mask's straps. "How does it feel to be free?"

Vina arched her spotted brow and lightly laughed in relief. "Better than I thought it would."

The captain turned his focus to Hendricks. "I want a report on where the suspects are. I want from here to the transporter room clear. I want _no one_ to know Ms Benjamin is out of the brig incase word should get around to Mathews and his pal."

Hendricks nodded and went to a console to begin working on having the order complied with. Vina kept rubbing at her watery eyes. "What do you plan on doing with Toby and Den'shir?"

"Toss them in the brig, of course, until we get back to Earth." His steel blue eyes took in the unshackled features of the woman.

Sure her raven and copper hair was a knotted mess, but other than that and the residual dust and smoke still splotching her tanned skin, she wasn't too bad looking. That's when he remembered she was a telepath and nonchalantly took a couple side steps to add distance between them.

Vina felt the sudden wave of unease from the captain shortly before a brief lapse in lowered defenses. She kept her smile to herself by keeping her features solid. "My vision isn't the best, at the moment, but its getting better." She stood up straighter, popping her neck and flexing her sore jaw.

Hendricks looked up from his console and nodded to the captain. "You're clear, sir."

"Excellent. Good work, Mr. Hendricks." He looked back at the alien woman. "Come on. Let's get down there and get that chip."

* * *

A blond woman, lieutenant commander in rank and in her late thirties, stood in what remained of the outpost's shuttle and docking bay. Her hazel eyes studied her surroundings, refusing to look at the dark, dried blood stain on the concrete feet shy of where she stood. It was just one many grim reminders of the horrific events that claimed the lives of so many Star Fleet officers.

The familiar sound of a transport beam materializing its travelers filled the otherwise hauntingly quiet air. Captain Pike, a couple of security officers and the previously detained alien woman solidified near the woman. The Lt Cmdr called out. "Captain..."

The addressed man nodded to the woman. "Commander Mattis."

"This way, sir, and watch out of falling debris from the ceiling. One ensign has already gotten a pretty nasty gash on the head from a piece of rubble falling on him. He was searching the living quarters section, where one of the hallways had collapsed."

They ventured through the ravaged corridors still lit from the outpost's emergency power. Hopefully it'd last long enough for Vina to do what she needed to. Judging by the increased dimness of the lighting, the emergency power was on its last leg. She spoke. "Captain, we might want to hurry. I don't think the emergency power has it in it to last much longer."

Lt Cmdr Mattis understood the silent order from the captain as they quickened their strides to a jog. They arrived to the central command, Vina stopping in her tracks as soon as she entered the room. Memories of what had happened over whelmed her. The gut wrenching sensation of feeling her father slipping away tore at her psyche and she brought a hand to her mouth, gagging.

Pike reached out to her, resting a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, stay with me. You said only you could do this and that we need to hurry."

With tears filling her amethyst gaze, the woman nodded and wove through the anxious people to the panel. The proximity of the people standing over her shoulder flooded her with their anxiousness. It was enough to make the woman fidgety and unstable in her concentration.

"I, uh...I need some space, please. Just, everyone back up." Vina wiped at her brow and closed her eyes, forcing back her own racing nerves to better clear her head. She played back the memory her father had given her and nodded to herself. When she opened her eyes, she began acting out the relayed information. The power flickered, leaving the people in a brief lapse of darkness. "Oh no...Okay, calm down...start from the beginning."

Hendricks looked over to his captain. "Couldn't we have someone from engineering come down here and do something about the power issue?"

Mattis shook her head. "The raiders blew the outpost's primary power unit in an explosion. It would take some extra materials and at least a week's worth of work to get it back working. As far as the emergency power unit, goes...Engineering has already done what they can for it to stretch out its longevity."

"And I appreciate that" Pike stated, watching the alien woman quickly work. Every time the power would go out, she'd have to start over again. Even the slightest of power brown outs would reset her progress, bringing her back to the beginning. "Find out what the power reserve status is on that emergency unit."

"Yes, sir." She briskly turned and darted down the hallway.

Three minutes later, Pike's communicator chirped. "Talk to me, Mattis."

"Eight percent, sir." The power flickered again. "Seven." The blue glow of the overhead lights was becoming darker as the green luminance of the chips started to fade, as well. "Six..."

Vina bit her lips together and cursed to herself when the power flickered out again. "Damn it!" She clenched her jaw to refrain from spilling a more profane rant.

"Five..."

"Enough with the damn percentage count down!" Her enraged eyes settled on the captain before shifting to his communicator in his hand. "It's not helping me, here!" Pike arched a brow at the flustered woman, Hendricks wincing at the out burst and looking to the captain. Grumbling, the woman regained her composure and fervently worked immediately following another power flicker. Vina spoke under her breath, "Come on, come on..." The lights became darker. The second escorting security officer took it upon himself to stand off to the side and aimed his flash light's beam at the data chip panel. "Thank you..."

* * *

Mattis frowned at the power grid's status screen. Three...Two...And then the power died, leaving the woman in the dark. She reached for her flash light at her utility belt and flicked it on.

* * *

Pike heavily exhaled a breath he had subconsciously been holding and hung his head low. Great. Now what? Take the entire data chip console to the _Olympus_ and try to successfully remove the chip, there? The clattering of a data chip on the console he had been leaning against captured his attention. His stress filled, steel blue eyes went from the chip and to the woman.

She scoffed. "You're welcome" and pushed past him to leave the tormenting confinements of the central command.


	10. 10 - Deja Vu

**10 - Déjà Vu**

Vina positioned her feet against a chunk of the ceiling and joining roof, trying to push it off of what remained of her bed and nightstand. Trying to do so was tricky, given the awkward angle she was forced to work from. Another large section of rubble laid propped against the wall, which was threatening to give way to the weight at any moment.

No matter how hard she pushed, the couldn't get the section of ceiling to budge. She heaved a heavy breath in exhaustion and recollected her strength to give it another go. Still nothing. She could hear the _Olympus_ captain call to her as well as Hendricks.

"I knew I should've have let her go" Pike could he heard saying in complaint.

Mattis, who had already rejoined the men, studied her life sign detector clutched in her hand. "Captain, I'm getting a strong life sign ahead. It's her, sir." She lead the way and carefully wove through the chunks of ceiling and roof scattered about the floor. "She's in there." Mattis pointed to a blocked and damaged door.

Hendricks was confused. "How are we supposed to get in there?"

Pike wasn't about to stick around for an explanation as he carefully scaled up a collection of debris to where a hole was in the ceiling. At the top of the pile, he was able to peer over and into the room. He shined his flash light into the room to see the woman fighting with a chunk of ceiling. "There you are."

Vina didn't stop in her working to visually acknowledge the captain. "Yup. Here I am." The chunk of concrete shifted a slight amount, causing the woman to quickly leap away should it cause a chain reaction. Nothing. She crawled onto the piece and reached down into a gap between it and the wall. "Damn." The woman looked up and over to the captain. "Can I borrow your flash light?"

Pike held it with his teeth and carefully stepped off the rubble pile and onto the section of the wall's top to slide down a concrete chunk. "What are you doing, exactly?"

"Getting something." Pike shined the light down into the hole, but the light was yanked from his grasp. Before he could say anything, her "Ah hah" cut him off. She drove her arm back into the hole and strained to reach for what she felt of a picture frame. "Got it!" Proudly, Vina held up the picture of her and her father. "I wasn't going to leave this behind. It's the only picture I have of him." She glass was shattered, making it hard to see anything. Vina broke the rest of the glass and slid the picture out to look at it. Her eyes starting tearing up the longer she looked at the treasured item.

Mattis called out, "Captain? Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, we're alright" Pike answered. "We need to get back to the _Olympus_."

"One more thing." She handed him the picture to hold and readjusted how she was laying on the ceiling section to reach in a new direction beneath it. Several grunts and grumbles later, she withdrew another item; her dream catcher. "Now I'm ready to-"

Pike's communicator chirping interrupted the woman. "Pike, here, go."

It was Spock. "Captain, we have a situation. Another raider ship has just been picked up on the radar shy of our position. It appears they are heading right for us."

Pike and Vina exchanged panicked expressions. "We need to go."

"Yeah" the woman agreed and they scampered back up and over the wall to join the others.

Once they were together, the captain ordered, "Pike to transporter room. Five to beam up."

A man's response came back. "Not happening, sir. We're under attack and our teleporting abilities have been disabled. It appears to be an inside job."

"What?"

"Toby" Vina growled. "That son of a bitch!"

Mattis spoke up. "There's shuttles in the docking bay!"

* * *

Spock ordered, "All shields to star board side" which is where the raider ship had approached from and was firing. "Focus weapons fire on their engines and weapons bays."

"Yes, sir" answered the weapon tech.

"Fire!"

Brilliant streaks of torpedo fire originating from the _Olympus_ arched to the raiding star ship, but the opposing ship's shield dampened the weapons blast. Returned fire from the raiding ship struck the _Olympus_, shaking the ship and its crew violently. "Shields at 83%."

"Keep firing, Lieutenant!" Another sharp jolt shook the star ship, causing a series of sparks to erupt from a console along the back wall of the bridge. Its station personnel fell to the ground, cradling a burn on their face.

"Shields at 68%, sir! We can't keep holding them off!" He frowned. This must've been what the crew of the _Gallant_ experienced before they were taken out by raiders, as well.

* * *

Mathews tried to fight against the choke hold around his neck as he was lead down the ship's chaotic corridors, but Den'shir was too strong. "Come on, snitch! You're coming with me! You know the codes to the data chip!"

"This wasn't part of the agreement!"

"Well as you can see, neither was any of this! You're in this just as much as me. Face it, rat, you're one of us, now!" Mathews was shoved to the floor of a turbo lift as Den'shir ordered them to the transport room. "You're going to remove the lock on the transporter and get us over to that other ship!"

The lieutenant laughed the situation. "Sucks doesn't it? You can't kill me because you need my hacking abilities. Yet you sure as hell don't want me alive, huh?" A kick to the head shut the lieutenant up as well as knock him out.

Den'shir realized his thoughtless action just screwed him over. Plan B it was and he ordered the turbo lift to go to the shuttle bay instead.

* * *

Pike piloted the shuttle out of the planet's atmosphere to see his ship under attack. He hailed the _Olympus_. Ensign Harrison, trying hard to keep her station functioning, announced to Spock, "Commander, there's a shuttle trying to hail us!"

Spock was about to correct her on how she should've addressed him as captain, given him acting in that position but refrained. There were much more important things to focus on. "That would most likely be Captain Pike. Open a channel."

"Its open, sir."

"Captain Pike," Spock began in an unnervingly calm and collected demeanor. "I will try to provide you with cover, but you must hurry. I am not sure how much longer we can sustain the enemy ship's fire."

The captain wove the ship up and down and side to side to avoid stray enemy fire missing the _Olympus_. "Once we've docked, get us out of here Mr. Spock! I don't care how you do it, _just make it happen!_" A stray torpedo came dangerously close to striking the shuttle had it not been for Pike's quick jerking of the controls. Vina was sent to the floor of the shuttle as a result of. "Thought I ordered everyone to buckle up!"

Vina crawled over to a wall and braced herself against it. "There's only four seats, Captain, and five of us! Did you forget how to count?!" The pilot jerking on the controls sent the woman rolling to the other side of the shuttle. "You did that on purpose!"

* * *

The weapons technician bellowed, "Shields at 12%!"

"Bring us around and reroute everything to forward shields! Inform me the moment Captain Pike's shuttle is onboard!"

* * *

The docking bay was just 200 meters ahead and closing in. Pike tried to speed up the shuttle, but it was already going its max speed. Mattis's white knuckled grip on her chair's arm rests shined. "Captain, we're coming in too fast!"

"Better too fast than too slow and we get blown to pieces!" As soon as the tiny ship passed through the open hangar bay doors, Pike hit the reverse thrusters on the shuttle to bring it to an abrupt halt. Vina tumbled forward and into the aisle between the four seats.

* * *

"The Captain just docked" called out the helmsman.

"Get us out of here" Spock ordered.

"Happy to, sir!" The navigation officer's hands couldn't work the controls fast enough for his liking. One hand was death gripping the thruster while another darted over the console. In the blink of an eye later, the _Olympus_ was gone in a warp flash.

Spock slowly released a breath caught in his throat. Every muscle in his body was tense and his mind racing. He didn't show this outwardly, though, and wouldn't. "Comm, open a channel to the Captain."

Pike landed the shuttle with shaking hands and upon feeling it touch down, heavily exhaled. The shuttle chimed to relay an incoming transmission. Mattis reached over, since it was closest to her, and opened the transmission. The captain breathed out, "Yes, Mr. Spock" without hearing who it was hailing him.

"We have escaped the raider's attack, Captain."

"Good work." He smiled to himself, given the brief moment of relief. He then looked downwards to the alien woman still sprawled across the aisle floor. "Everyone okay?"

Vina glowered at the man, upside down in her viewing. "You're fired from flying anything..._ever._" She got to her feet, using the nearby chairs and their occupants to help her up. Her brow furrowed and eyes widened when seeing Den'shir drag Mathews behind one of the ship's assigned shuttles. "Like hell you are" she stated and she spun around, stumbling to the side hatch of the shuttle.

Pike looked out of the front window to see nothing except the slightly disoriented woman trying to get her footing while running. He quickly unbuckled and followed suit, calling for the two security officers to follow.


	11. 11 - When It All Comes Tumbling Down

**11 - When It All Comes Tumbling Down**

The rustling of something, or someone in this case, being drug across the floor let Vina know approximately where Den'shir was. She hugged the front of a shuttle and hesitated on peering around it. A bad mental image of phaser fire greeting her face first was deterring. Coming up on her left was Pike and the two security officers, all three men armed.

A flash of phaser fire streaked through the air between two of the other shuttles, it striking the third officer in the side and sending him to the ground. Hendricks quickly acted on trained impulse and grabbed his fallen comrade to pull him to safety. Another shot fired towards the man, it missing its intended target and instead charring the floor.

Mattis came into view, weapon firing in the direction of where Den'shir's shadow could be seen. This caused the raider to stay withdrawn, allowing the Lt to scurry over to the others. Vina left the officers to continue her pursuit of the two men. Had Pike not been distracted with tending to his injured crewman, he would've stopped the woman.

Mattis supported the security officer. "I already notified acting Captain Spock of our situation." She pressed a hand against the wound for pressure. "I've got him, sir. Go!" Both the captain and Hendricks followed the no where to be seen Talauren woman.

Vina watched the shifting form of the raider, back pressed against a shuttle with Mathews in tow at his feet. She had no weapon, so what was she supposed to do to apprehend this man? He was taller than her and no doubt a lot stronger, too. She grumbled and charged out of her hiding spot. She had to do something and before someone else got hurt.

Den'shir saw her movement from the corner of his eye and barely had time to react. He took a shot at the woman, but by now, she was already in close enough proximity with firm eye contact to know what he was about to do. Vina dodged to the right as the phaser fire skimmed the cap of her left shoulder. At least it wasn't the originally planned target of her chest! When he tried to aim for her again, she ducked and swung his arm over her head in the process.

Forcefully she slammed his hand against the hull of the shuttle and felt his grip loosen on the phaser. But it still wasn't enough. Pike and Hendricks came to view only to retreat back behind cover at the stray weapons fire shot in their direction. Anytime the captain tried to take aim, he couldn't. Not without taking the chance of hurting the woman.

Den'shir grabbed the woman's still partially raw and swollen wrist in his hand and twisted against the irritated flesh. He then jerked his armed hand from her grip and aimed it at her gut. A forceful weight impacting him knocked him off guard and almost to the ground. It was Mathews, still a bit disoriented from the kick to the head. He had come to and saw his once close friend in danger. Another knock to the head from the raider's fist almost did him again and he fought to remain lucid. He could hear Vina yell to him and scrambled to his feet to run towards her. Except his running was more like stumbling.

Pike saw the opportunity and shot the raider, but not before the attacker got his own shot off. It was aimed at Vina and almost hit her. Mathews collided into the woman's arms, knocking her to the ground as Den'shir's shot struck him in the back. The woman frightfully looked into his eyes only mere inches from hers.

Not again. This man might've betrayed other Star Fleet officers, thus loosing all the woman's trust, but that moment...Everything he had done suddenly made sense to her. He weakly smiled at her and caressed her face. "All I wanted to do was protect you" he gravely whispered. She saw everything, his thoughts from then and there to his pictorial explanation of what he originally had planned scrolled through his fading blue eyes. "I'm sorry." Then he died.

Vina held onto the fallen Lt for endless moments, completely over taken by his every feeling he had harbored for her over the years. Yeah, he was a horrible liar but damn how had hidden his true feelings. It would've been enough to make a Vulcan jealous. The emptiness he left her with only joined the already vast pit of consuming the woman's heart. Since everything had happened, she had witnessed many friends and even her father be killed. Now this. Experiencing someone's life slip away was utterly shattering to withstand.

She cried out, cradling Mathew's against her. Pike only hesitated in his chasing down Den'shir to make sure she wasn't hurt. He visually pointed to Hendricks. "Stay with her!"

It didn't take long for the captain to reach Den'shir trying to escape in a shuttle. Pike grabbed the man by the collar of his shirt and jerked him back out of the space craft and to the ground. The raider kicked the captain in the leg, sending him to the ground where a forceful punch to the face dazed him. He had been hit with worse, though, and quickly got to his feet. He dodged another swinging fist coming towards him and blocked yet another aimed at his ribs. The two men fought, punches shared between them.

Vina closed her deceased friend's eyes and hung her head low in regret. The sound of someone getting tossed into maintenance equipment against a wall let the woman know the two rival men were fighting. She feared witnessing another passing and got to her feet.

Hendricks grabbed her by her upper arm to stop her. "The Captain told me to stay with you."

She rolled her amethyst eyes to the man. "But he didn't tell me to stay with you." A side kick to the thigh and a twist of the officer's arm sent him painfully to the ground. "No offense, Lieutenant, but I'm not sitting around while Den'shir makes work of the captain."

She took off running to find the two and paused when she saw it was both men who had collided with the equipment. Den'shir was the first to get up, him about to kick at the still downed captain until Vina stopped him. More like distracted him by leaping onto his back. He grabbing her arms around his neck, trying to break it, and flung her over his shoulder. A sharp slap across the face sent her to the ground.

The raider stood over her, smirking. "You really think you're going to stop me?"

Pike had gotten to his feet, now, the other man's phaser in his hand. "No, but I do."

One shot to the stomach made the raider's knees give way beneath him. He crashed to the floor, holding his bleeding gut. By the time his face impacted the hard ground, he was already dead. The star ship captain was almost to the point of crashing to the floor in exhaustion, himself. Vina got to her feet to support the man's questionable stance. He was holding his side and wincing in obvious pain anytime he moved, let alone breathe. She carefully guided to him to sit down on a metal crate just as Hendricks rushed to join them in a limp.

Pike looked to the woman, their eyes meeting. Her left cheek was red from the hit she had obtained and beginning to bruise beneath the spots on her cheek bone. "Are you alright?" He brought a hand to gently caress over the tender area, drawing a hiss of a gasp from the woman.

She jerked her face away from the contact and grabbed at his hand. What she felt from the contact made her instantly forget every pain in her body. The sudden look of surprise on her face caused the man to jerk his hand away from hers. Damn being a telepath was their mutual thought. Their attention on the other was shifted elsewhere when a dispatched emergency team from Sick Bay came to their aide.

A quick medical evaluation of the captain revealed two fractured ribs, one almost to the point of broken. While hearing the details of his evaluation, Pike knew had it not been for Vina's timely distraction, he would most certainly be in a worse off condition. He watched her from a distance as a scan was performed of her as well. A part of him was concerned there was something wrong with her, as well, but at seeing her stand up unassisted, he knew otherwise. Or she was just that good at hiding it.

Her left shoulder was cleaned and bandaged on the spot while given a quick shot of a pain killer. She was then allowed to leave, her nodding. Before she left, though, she gave a final look to the captain. He hadn't stopped watching her since the medical team had arrived, until now. He solemnly glanced away and cast his gaze downward. She was torn. Should she go give him company or not?

Mattis approached her and saw how distracted the other woman was on the captain. "You should go say something." Vina looked to the woman in a stern scowl and left the shuttle bay. "Or not." The Lieutenant Commander took it upon her self to join the captain, instead. "Looking a bit banged up there, sir."

"I've had worse. Don't get me wrong, I'm definitely going to be feeling all of this in the morning, but..." His steel blue eyes went back to where he last saw Vina. She was gone.

He gave a casual examination of the bay to find her no where. He forgot what he was going to say and shook his head to himself. He slowly rose to his feet, ignoring Nurse Campbell's insistence he not move, and started making his way out of the bay. He wanted to go to bed. He had already been given a hell of a pain killer and wanted to make the most of the time given for the duration of its effectiveness. To his quarters he went and to the bathroom he found himself, eager to soak away the past two days' worth of stress in a hot relaxing bath.

Vina was much the same way as she sat in her own tub full of steaming water and bubbles. Her knees were drawn to her chest as her wet hair clung to her arms and body. It felt good to finally be clean, seeing how she had been wearing smoke and dust smudges the past couple days. She brought a hand to her cheek and knew it would most likely be sore to the touch had it not been for the pain medication. She lounged out in the tub, allowing the bubbles to blanket her in their lavender scent.

A mix of emotions enveloped her much as the hot water and bubbles did. The telepathic experience of witnessing two people passing as well as inadvertently feeling another's emotions in such a short time frame was too much. Especially when never having experienced such intense things before. She leaned her head back against the edge of the tub and closed her eyes. She was physically and psychologically drained. The woman knew she needed to get out of the tub and probably go to bed, but the soothing heat from the water was just too damn comforting. Without realizing it, she dozed off.


	12. 12 - On Better Terms

**12 - On Better Terms**

Early sunrays from a planet's rising sun peeked in through the window of Pike's quarters and washed over his bed and into his eyes. It was enough to stir him from his peaceful slumber as he lazily cracked an eye open. He rubbed at his eyes and ran a hand over his stubble over grown lower face. When he tried to sit up, a yelp of a groan escaped in protest to moving. Every part of his body ached.

It took the man a few minutes of gradually stretching out the settled in stiffness before able to get out of bed. He went to the bathroom and flicked on the light to find his reflection barely recognizable. The first thing he noticed was a series of black and blue bruises shadowing his face both beneath and around his eyes. His usually neatly groomed hair was absolutely disheveled and his face in need of a shave.

The captain grumbled as he peeled off his white T shirt he had been sleeping in and mindlessly tossed it to the floor. He wasn't really all that concerned with neatness at that particular moment as he was more interested in escaping into another hot, relaxing bath. Before doing so, though, he was curious to see how badly bruised up the rest of his body was. If his face was that discolored after a couple punches, he could only wonder what the rest of him looked like. Punches. The thought brought his attention to look to his knuckles. They were more red than anything, with faint traces of blue encircling the fore and middle finger knuckles.

Pike turned just right and lifted an arm to better assess the bruising along his side. A large section of his side and wrapping about to a portion of his back was bruised as well as a matching patch on his right shoulder blade. Oh yeah, we was banged up pretty good. A smile upturned his weary features in accepting the price paid for a triumphant defeat over the raider. He could only wonder how the human-Talauren woman looked and felt after sustaining her own injuries. With that, the captain turned on the bath water to hot and waited for the tub to fill. In the meantime, he was like a kid who had just lost his first tooth by the way he was looking at his bruised up reflection once more. Only when the steam of the hot water clouded the mirror did he stop.

* * *

Vina stared at her own reflection with a deadpan expression. Her cheek where she had been slapped was lightly bruised, the spots on around it disappearing into the discolored mass. She examined the rest of her towel wrapped body the best the could. Peeking up over the top of the front of her towel at her chest was another bruised patch of skin. She had a feeling if her skin complexion wasn't so naturally dark the bruising would be more prominent.

Her forearm where she had taken a hit from Den'shir swinging at her with a lead pipe was the darkest. That was mostly from it already being about 3, pushing 4, days old. She was even sporting her own series of bruised ribs after the raider captain kicked her shortly before killing her father.

Grumbling, she trudged out of the steam filled bathroom and into the rest of the living area of her guest quarters. The cool air pricked at her skin, causing the hairs on her arms and legs to stand on end. She always hated this part of taking a shower or bath; the cold air. Vina went to the foot of the bed, where her only change of clothes lay crumbled in a pile. Given their being mostly leather crafted, it was going to be a pain to wash them out. Then there was the long wait of them drying. She groaned recalling the leather being prone to shrinking shortly after washing and drying. There was always the complimentary change of clothes provided in her closest but there was no way she was about to wear that. No offense to Star Fleet and their preferred style of dress, of course. She just wasn't into that style. Oh well.

Wincing and whimpering at bending down, Vina picked up her clothes and returned to the bathroom. At least the ship's security was nice enough to return her trench coat. Never mind the vocal persuasion is took and a complaint to the captain. Her throwing weapons were another subject, completely. No way was she going to be allowed to walk around the ship armed with _that_ many knives. She could only accept it as it was and hope none of them turned up missing.

* * *

The day drug on, Pike mostly in his ready room finishing up the many reports needed to present to Star Fleet headquarters. Admiral Naylor insisted on everything being compiled for review. It didn't matter if it was a report over the ship's engines having a hiccup, it needed to be included. So now, he sat going through everything. Nurse Campbell had given him three days of off duty time to rest and recuperate, but he wasn't having it. He figured light duty would be forgiving enough. He tried to resume his normal captain's duties, but a patience testing discussion with his first officer made him change his mind. He might feel well enough on the outside for duties, but wasn't quite ready physiologically to deal with the Vulcan.

The captain looked to his desk's monitor for the time. It was currently approaching 5:30 PM star time. Wow. Had he really been sitting and going over the reports _that long?_ As much as he wanted to get his piled up work done, he figured he could come back to it in the morning. After all, he still had a little over a week before they arrived back to Earth. Right now, he needed a break. And a drink. He got up, groaning at moving, and slowly walked around his desk to stretch his stiff joints out. The next thing he knew, he was striding into the lounge. He never recalled leaving his ready room! He must've been that distracted with his thoughts.

The ship's spacious lounge was its usual, relaxing mood. People, both uniformed and civilian, conversed with one another. Some laughed, others more focused to what their table companionship was saying. As for Pike, he just wanted someplace to sit. Alone. Nothing against any of his crewmen, of course. He just wanted to let his brain simmer down from its cooking over reports. That's when he saw her, Vina, and sitting off to the side by herself as well.

She kept the left side of her face turned away and looking out at the stars. In her hand was a half full glass of a merky, pinkish orange colored drink. Once again, his body went on auto pilot as he subconsciously placed one foot in front of the other in strides towards the woman. His approaching presence brought a corner eyed gawk from the woman.

"Ms Benjamin" Pike began, a smile stretched across his bruised face. "Mind if I join you?"

The woman peeled two fingers off her glass to motion towards the unoccupied chair located across the table from her. She watched the man slowly lower himself in the chair, him more resembling an old man with arthritis than a fit and active Star Fleet captain. Her amethyst eyes studied his facial bruising.

She snorted a laugh. "Nice bruises, Captain. Brings out the color in your eyes."

Pike laughed and leaned back at an angle in the chair so as not to add unwanted pressure to his busted up ribs. "Yours doesn't look too bad, either, except it does nothing to compliment your skin tone."

Vina's natural taupe colored lips raised at its corners to form a subtle, but amused smile. "Not a lot does." Both the captain and woman shared a smile, their eyes taking a minute to break contact with the other's.

A waiter came by taking the captain's drink order and offering the woman a refill on hers. When he disappeared amongst the people, Pike continued. "I'm surprised to see you up and about, given your little ability, an all. I figured being so close to so many people would keep you withdrawn to your quarters."

Vina wasn't sure if she should take the comment as a jab at her inadvertently reading him or an overall statement of fact. "I asked someone in your Sick Bay for an inhibitor. And yeah, you're right. I would've been withdrawn to my quarters otherwise."

Pike mentally sighed the biggest relief he ever had at that moment. Had it not been for the woman under the inhibitor, he knew she wouldn't picked up on his thoughts via close range eye contact as well as emotions given their proximity to the other. "Well, its glad to see you out and about." Vina gave a single nod and took another sip of her drink. "What are you drinking, by the way?"

The woman studied the drink in her hand and swished the ice around in it. "Its called Oranii juice. Its a drink native to my people."

The captain's brow furrowed a bit. "I've had almost every drink this ship's bartenders know how to make, but have never heard of that one."

"I had to explain to them how to make it, actually. Its not what I'm used to, given the alternate flavor of...cranberry juice?" She frowned. "I believe its a native berry to your home world, Captain."

He nodded. "Yes, yes it is."

"Well it gives a rather tart flavor versus the more enjoyable sweet flavor. The Oranii fruit gives it the more sweet flavor."

Pike lightly laughed. "What's an Oranii fruit look like?"

"Um," Vina bit her lips together, thinking. "I guess it'd be more resembling of your people's pomegranate. The name Oranii actually means sweet in Talauren."

"So the drink would actually be called Sweet juice..." His curious smile in her direction made Vina smile in return. A hint of fluster filled her non bruised cheek, the captain seeing this.

"Something like that, yeah." She ran a hand through her combed, silky black and copper locks.

"What's some other simple words in your language? Like, how would I greet someone?"

There was a gentle glow in the captain's gaze, the woman finding it quite distracting. "_Nai_."

"_Nai..._What's that?"

"Hello." Pike softly laughed. "That's a casual greeting. A more formal would offer a more sharp e sound..._Nei_." The people's requested drinks arrived, Vina quickly finishing off her old one and passing the glass to the pleasant smiling waiter. She looked from the fresh drink and to the captain. "Would you like to try it? Granted it isn't the real thing, but...its still enjoyable."

"Sure, why not."

He had been quick to notice that she didn't prefer a straw with her drinks, given how the first drink's straw had been abandoned on the table. Using that bit of information, he collected a sample of the drink in the straw and tried it. Just as the woman had mentioned, it was a bit tart. He really wasn't one for fruity drinks as he chose to stick to something more Earth in origins such as his whiskey and bourbon.

"Well" came the curious woman.

"Its a bit tart, but alright I suppose." He took a heft drink of his whiskey to wash down the lingering flavor of the woman's drink.

"_Keya_."

"Hmm?" Pike arched his brow in bafflement.

"_Keya_...It's fine."

"Oh. Right." He'd momentarily forgotten about their little language lesson. With his insistence, he asked to learn more the Talauren woman obliged.

After a couple of hours, the two were still sitting and talking. Seated across the lounge was Spock, the man having been observing his commanding officer and his female company since arriving a short time ago. Their attention spans were on nothing else but the other person. It had been a while since the first officer had last seen the captain so jovial in relaying his expressions. The human-alien woman known as Vina seemed just as responsive in emotion to their conversation. Spock subtly tilted his head in realization. They were attracted to one another.


	13. 13 - Earthward Bound

**13 - Earthward Bound**

Stars whizzed past the _Oylmpus_ in its Earth bound trek at warp speed. They were due to arrive in just 2 days and already, Vina was missing the ship and her crew. Her saddened watch returned to the resting form of Lt Adams. What was to happen to her after arriving to Earth? Would she opt for medical discharge from Star Fleet or would she choose to stay in? If she stayed, where would she be assigned? Vina knew Adams longed to be back on Earth and rejoined with her family.

The Talauren woman gently placed her hand on the other woman's and bid her temporary farewell. She needed to get out of Sick Bay. Too many injured people from the _Gallant_ did nothing but peel the scab off a wound trying to heal. Somberly, Vina left the Sick Bay and ventured out into the corridors of the _Olympus_. She wasn't sure where she was going as she mindlessly ventured the levels.

She'd hop onto one turbo lift to go to another level only to do the same thing there; aimlessly roam about until her feet brought her to another lift. She needed something other than walking to clear her head. She needed color. Something that reminded her of home. But what, on a star ship, would remind her of the flourishing flora of Talaur?

Vina went to a wall consol and spoke. "Computer, does the _Olympus_ have a garden?"

An electronic synthesized voice of a woman answered, directing her to her requested location. Feeling a bit upbeat in stride, Vina followed the directions. Down two levels the turbo lift traveled, its doors opening for its occupant to exit. The woman did so and eagerly found herself at the ship's garden. It wasn't very big, roughly the size of the outpost's patio, but still offered plenty to enjoy. Brilliant flowers of varying colors circled a center fountain like water feature. Ripples of water cascaded down a stacked formation of assorted sized rocks ranging from fist size to a little bigger than pebbles. Circling the perimeter of the fountain's pool were flat and rectangular sculpted stones.

Vina lightly stepped down the cobble stoned walk way leading away from the fountain to admire a flowering bush standing slightly taller than her. Light pink blossoms with a fluffy like, yellow center swayed in the garden's simulated wind. She leaned in to one of them and deeply inhaled its scent.

Mattis called behind her. "They're beautiful, aren't they?"

Vina spun around to look at the Lieutenant Commander. "Yes, they are."

"We're almost to Earth. Got any specific plans on what you were going to do after getting there?" Vina shrugged and shook her head. "Ever thought of enlisting in Star Fleet?"

The alien's eyes widened. "Yes and no. My dad tried to talk me into it on numerous occasion...as has Raymond."

Mattis's jaw dropped. "You mean...Admiral Naylor?" The younger woman nodded.

"He was pretty close to my dad. He's sort of like a grandfather to me, even though he's actually my God father."

The Lt Cmdr joined the woman's slow pace along the cobblestone path circling the garden. "Out of curiosity, say you were to join Star Fleet. What would you major in?"

Without missing a beat, Vina replied. "Either engineering or linguistics."

"Oh?" Mattis's interested was peaked. "You're multi-lingual?"

"Mhm. I currently know 6 languages fluently and another 3 conversationally."

"Six languages" came Pike's voice behind the two women. "And here I am trying to learn just the one." He approached the more alien of the women, smiling warmly at her.

Mattis bit back her own smile and cleared her throat. "Well, if you'll excuse me, I need to get back to my diagnostic scans of the ship. HQ will be expecting those upon arrival so the space dock mechanics will know more on what to repair. Maybe it'll help cut down on the repair time if they know what to primarily focus on." She gave a slight bow of her head to the captain and strode away, shooting Vina a double thumbs behind his back.

Vina forced her focus centered on the captain, trying not to let her peripheral vision draw her gaze away. Pike mentally recalled something and nodded to himself. Hoping he was remembering and getting it all right, he spoke in the woman's native language. "_How are you today?"_

The woman's pressed out smile melted to awe. Knowing the man was still new to learning her language, she answered in a simplistic answer. _"I am doing fine. How are you?"_

Excellent. Pike knew how to respond to that. _"Doing better, now."_

Vina's amethyst eyes lit up in girlish excitement. Their strolling around the garden eventually took them out through the star ship's levels and to her quarters. She frowned seeing their time together had come to an end. Just as it would in a couple days. She hadn't realized just how fond she had become of the captain until now when thinking about it.

Not wanting to draw attention to herself, she kept a smile and bid good night to the captain. When the guest quarter's swished closed, Pike heaved a sigh. He lazily turned on a heel and returned to the turbo lift not too far down the corridor.

* * *

Two days later, the _Olympus _had arrived to Earth and was nestled in the space dock. Pike was seated on the bridge and watching the many shuttles and maintenance crafts buzz past the bridge's viewing screen. Behind them was Earth, its marbled surface a sight he had been missing the past few months.

Standing beside him was his first officer, the captain questioning. "Got anything planned for the little while the _Olympus _will be getting repaired, Mr. Spock?"

"As a matter of fact, I have been requested to assist the academy with their training simulators used for testing."

"Sounds promising" Pike breathed out.

What was we doing? He was trying to take his mind off a certain woman was what he was doing. And he was failing. Every shuttle from his ship he saw pass before the viewing screen of the _Olympus_, he wondered if the woman in thought was onboard.

The turbo lift doors leading to the bridge slid open, Vina nervously stepping out. In one hand were her sheathed swords and in another was her dream catcher. Spock saw her and turned his attention to his commanding officer. "Captain, it would appear you have a visitor." He side stepped out of the way for Pike to see the woman.

Vina shyly waved. _"Nei_."

The man smiled and approached the woman. _"Nei_." Spock arched a brow at the two people.

"I'm sorry if I'm not supposed to be up here, but-"

"Its fine" Pike cut in, hoping to ease the obvious concerns on the woman. "Most of the crew is heading towards if not already on Earth leaving just a skeleton crew to keep an eye on things."

Vina brought her full hands behind her back. "I was actually wondering if I could speak with you in private." Her eyes flickered over to Spock for a moment, a nod of the captain's head dismissing him. Now they were alone on the bridge. "I want to thank you for everything and for bringing my father and the rest of the fallen outpost personnel back to their families for a proper burial." Pike's words were cut off by the woman hugging him. "Thank you."

He awkwardly embraced her in return, not needing to be a telepath to feel the gratitude coming off of her. She drew back to stare deeply in the eyes and pressed out a smile, leaning in to give him a light kiss on the cheek. The captain was speechless. Not only could he not get his mouth to form words but couldn't think of anything to say.

Vina continued in the presence of his silence. "Maybe we'll see each other again."

"Yeah, maybe." He let the woman slide from his light embrace and nodded to himself, looking to the floor in lost thought. "Hey, would you-" But the turbo lift doors had closed, the woman gone. He frowned and heavily sighed. It wouldn't have worked out anyway. "Good luck, Ms. Benjamin."

* * *

The _Olympus_ became smaller and smaller until it was finally obscured by the shuttle coming into Earth's atmosphere. The body of water known at the Pacific Ocean grew in size as the shuttle made its approach to San Francisco, California. Sky scrapers of different styles and colors added texture to the landscape, a large building garnering Vina's attention. She had seen this building before in pictures and knew it to be Star Fleet's headquarters.

She stepped out of the shuttle and looked upwards to the heavens, knowing somewhere up there in the planet's orbit was a certain star ship captain. "Good luck, Captain."

* * *

**This concludes Part One of the fan fic. Part 2 will pick up where chapter 13 left off and will follow the growing fondness between Captain Pike and Vina up through Star Trek: Into Darkness. I will begin work on Part 2 shortly and post what I complete.**


End file.
